Famous Last Words
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a beautiful family. Five lovely kids and amazing jobs. They live in an upscale house in Westchester, NY. But behind those walls, things aren't as perfect as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Kurt or Blaine, FOX does. But I do own the kids.

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over to find the space next to him empty. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was barely five in the morning. He heard rustling across the room, coming from their closet.<p>

Kurt climbed out of bed and scuffled over to the closet. Blaine was folding clothes and putting them into his suitcase.

"This is so like you." Kurt laughed. "Waiting until the very last minute to pact for vacation."

Blaine shrugged and zipped his first suitcase.

"Couldn't you have waited until at least six when I am awake?"

"Our plane leaves at seven thirty so no, and you are awake." Blaine smiled standing up.

"Because of you."

Blaine leaned forward and planted a kiss on his husband's lips.

"I'll go wake the kids." Kurt rolled his eyes walking out of the closet.

Kurt walked into his oldest daughter, Genevieve's room.

It had taken a lot of work to get Ginny. Most of it was Blaine turning down every surrogate in the book. Eventually they found a health, young girl with a good medical history that Blaine agreed to.

Kurt walked across the messy room, stepping over piles of clothes and notebooks filled with designs. He pushed aside the canopy and gently rubbed her back.

"Daddy, it's to early." She whined pushing his arm away.

"It's time to get up, pumpkin." He said, rubbing her back.

Ginny pouted, but sat up any.

Always dramatic, Ginny was. She got it from her father. Which father, they will never be sure of. They used both of their sperm when they found the right surrogate. It was too hard to tell, seeing at Ginny acted so much like both of them. She could sing, was very dramatic and designed clothes, like Kurt.

"Once we're all up and loaded in the car, we'll stop somewhere for breakfast."

Ginny smiled. "Just don't let Romeo choose again, last time he got to pick I threw up on the plane."

"I think it's your turn. But it can't be a sit down breakfast. We don't have time, if we want to catch our flight."

Ginny nodded and slid out of bed.

Kurt walked out of her room and continued down the hall. He pushed open the only colored door in the house. It was pink and behind it was Athena's room.

Convincing Blaine to have another baby was no easy challenge, but it was easier then the first time. They used the same surrogate and nine months later were blessed with the twins, Athena and Kingston. Athena being twenty minutes old, much to Kingston's dislike.

Ginny may have been the oldest, but Athena had the run of the house. She was the princess. She had Blaine wrapped around her finger and could get away with anything. It was Kurt that kept her feet on the ground.

Athena was sitting on her pale pink bedspread reading a book. She looked up when she heard her door open.

"Good morning, Daddy." She smiled, closing her book.

"Early rise, just like your father." He laughed, standing in the doorway. "Will you be ready to go in half an hour?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and pointed to the clothes laid gracefully across the foot of her bed. "And my bags are by the front door."

"That's my girl." He smiled walking out.

Kurt closed the door behind him and faced his oldest son's door. He pushed open the door to Kingston's room.

Kingston was destined to be an actor. At age five he had Casablanca so many time he could recite the lines along with Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman right on time. The young teens walls were covered in posters for classic movies.

"I'm awake. Athena got me up." Kingston groaned from his bed.

"I'll start the coffee once I get your brothers up."

"Thank you." He said, raising his hand in a gesture he wasn't really sure meant.

Kurt walked down the hall to the door on the end. The dark wood door was covered in stickers for Joshua's favorite bands.

Joshua was the easiest to convince Blaine to have. After the twins turned one, Kurt had brought up the idea of another boy for Kingston to play with. Blaine had jumped right on board. They had used the same surrogate, but Jay, as he liked to be called, was different from the rest of the family. He loved his family, but he was just different. He wasn't into clothes, or musicals. He liked rock and roll and punk music. He often stayed up late at night, writing new songs with his guitar.

Kurt flipped on the light and walked across the messy room to Jay's bed. He was lying fully dressed, shoes and all, across his bed. His red iPod lay on his stomach, headphones clamped over his head. His white Snow White laptop sat open between his legs, his guitar resting on the pillow next to him.

"Jay." Kurt said, gently pulling the headphones off his son. "Time to wake up."

"Can we have bacon for breakfast?" he asked, rolling over and hugging his pillow.

"It's up to Ginny, it's her turn for travel breakfast. Finish packing and go downstairs. We're leaving soon."

Jay groaned loudly and rolled off his bed, hitting the hard wood floor with a perceptible thud.

"Are you done now?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah." He sighed in defeat and stood up. He togged his shirt down and looked at his dad. "You're not even dressed yet! Why do I have to be up?"

Kurt glared at Jay. Jay looked down at the floor and walked away from his father's stare.

Kurt chuckled and walked out of the messy bedroom. He walked down to the other end of the hall and pushed open the door. He climbed a small spiral staircase to his youngest son, Romeo's room.

Romeo had been Blaine's idea. He, for some reason, wanted one last baby and Kurt had happily agreed. The process went through again, same surrogate, both men's sperm and nine months later a new baby boy.

Romeo was the artist of the family. The house was riddled with his paintings, drawing and sketchbooks. He had hug so many of his paintings and drawings on his walls it was nearly impossible to find the wood. When he was nine, Romeo insisted he move his room to the attic. He liked the airy room, the privacy and especially the quiet.

Kurt stepped into the room and saw his youngest son asleep as his desk, head resting on a sketchbook, a pencil in his hand.

"Romeo," he said, rubbing his back. "It's time to wake up."

Romeo jerked awake, launching the pencil across the room. He looked down at his drawing; a drool spot was in the middle of the picture.

"I didn't like the drawing anyway." He muttered, pushing the drawing away. He looked up at his dad and smiled. "Hi Daddy." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his silk clad stomach.

"Hey baby boy. You ready to go to the Bahamas?" he asked, running his fingers through his son's brown hair, similar to his own.

"You promise you won't work? And we'll have fun?" Romeo asked, looking up at Kurt with his big brown eyes. "And Dad won't work either?"

"I promise, me and Dad will try not to work." Kurt said.

"Nooo." He whined, pulling away from his dad. "You two always work."

"Come on Romeo." Kurt said, kneeling in front of his son. "You know that I can't promise that we won't work. We have demanding jobs. We'll try to work as less as we can."  
>Romeo nodded looking slightly disappointed.<p>

Kurt picked his son up and carried him down stairs.

"Jay, you are so gross!" Athena hollered from the living room.

"What's Jay doing?" Kurt asked walking into the kitchen and setting Romeo on the counter.

"He's alternating bites of butter and bagel." Kingston cackled.

"It's easier then finding a knife!" Jay yelled.

"Jay…" Kurt hesitated, not knowing where to go with the statement.

Romeo sighed and leaned into his dad. "When we go to the beach will you leave your phone at the house and watch me?"

"I'll leave my phone at home and watch you and your brothers and sisters."

A smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I know it may not seem like much now. But I have a lot planned, and not just their vacation. I really like this idea. And what do you think of the kids names? Don't they sound like something Blaine and Kurt would name their kids?_

_I'll post another chapter soon. Let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

"I love flying first class." Athena sang as she sat down in the oversized leather chair.

Kingston plopped down next to Athena and closed his eyes.

Ginny sat down in a row by herself. Romeo slid into a seat across the isle from her and buckled his seat belt. Kurt and Blaine sat down across from the twins. Jay put his backpack in the overhead compartment and looked at his dads.

"Dad?" he said, tentatively. "I can sit by one of you?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Flying was my jurisdiction, since I am the one flying most of the time." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, kissed his husband on the cheek and went to sit by Romeo. Jay slid down in the seat his dad was just in and clamped his headphones over his heads, blasting his music.

The plane started down the runaway. Jay screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into his knees.

Blaine looked up from his magazine and over at his son. He reached over and pulled his headphone off and held out his hand. Jay slid his hand into his.

"Flying is safe, kiddo. You don't have to be scared." Blaine said as the plane leveled out in the sky.

"Doesn't mean I like it." he muttered.

"You know, when you were little and we went on trips, sitting in my lap used to help you." He suggested.

"Dad, I'm bigger then you." Jay smiled.

"You have an inch and ten pounds on me. That's not bigger. That's extra dessert after Kurt's gone to bed." He said, pinching Jay's flat stomach.

Jay laughed and pushed Blaine's hands away.

"That offer stands." Blaine said, his tone serious again.

Jay chewed on his bottom lip, mulling the thought. He stood up and settled himself in the oversized seat with his dad.

"Better?" Blaine asked, sliding to one side the chair, giving his son more room.

Jay nodded, his cheeks red with some embarrassment.

"Good." He said, kissing his forehead. "Now put your headphones on and go to sleep."

He did as he was told and leaned into his dad, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kingston, what do you think of this?" Athena asked, elbowing her twin in the side and pushing her sketchbook across her tray.<p>

Kingston glanced at the sketch of a strapless pink dress with a fluffy skirt and black beading on the top.

"I wouldn't wear it," he said, going back to his copy of Les Miserables.

Athena whacked him in the side of the head with the hard covered sketchbook.

"Ow. What would you wear it for?"

"Who says it's for me? Once Daddy decides to use my ideas everybody will be wearing my clothes."

Kingston raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He said quietly.

"Oh, little brother." She laughed.

"Hey! We're twins!"

"I'm still twenty minutes older."

"Blow me," he said slightly angrily, flopping back to his seat and opening his book.

* * *

><p>The plane touched down an hour later.<p>

"Jay, will you carry Romeo?" Kurt asked, pulling his youngest son's backpack down from the overhang.

Jay pulled his backpack on and groaned.

"Why do I have to do it? Kingston's older and bigger." He muttered, lifting Romeo out of his seat.

Jay followed his family off the plane and through the bright airport.

"Jayjay, you can put me down." Romeo said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay. I got you." He said, boosting him up.

"You sure?"

Jay nodded and stepped on to the escalator behind Kurt. Romeo smiled and hugged his brother around his neck.

"I love you too, Rome." He said, patting him back.

Jay set his brother down when they got down to baggage claim.

"Better now?" Blaine asked, squeezing Jay's shoulder.

"Better now that I'm on the ground." He said, grabbing his duffel bag.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Mainly a filler chapter. Need to just get some more random family normal moments, y'know? Let you see the kids personalities more._

_Does anyone have a favourite character? What do you think of the kids now that they aren't totally asleep? What about Kurt and Blaine's parenting styles? Noticing any tention?_

_Lol, I'm such a dork. Let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo dropped down on his bed and hugged his pillow. He loved their beach house. His room was bright and airy and faced the ocean. One wall was all windows, the room was big with lots of spaces to read and draw, when he wasn't on the beach. It was away from Ginny and Athena's shared room so he could sleep in peace while they talked and it was right across the hall from Jay's room.

"Rome, wanna go down to the beach?" Kingston asked, standing in the doorway.

"I'll be down as soon as I unpack." He said, pushing himself up.

Romeo needed to have a routine; otherwise he would get overwhelmed and wouldn't be able to do anything. Three years ago, at ten, he developed his vacation routine. Once he got to the vacation spot, usually their beach house in the Bahamas or their ski house in Aspen, he would unpack, change into whatever clothes the climate required and then he could play. Having two parents who jobs were unpredictable wasn't always a good thing. He never knew when his dads would be home or working, he didn't know if the nanny would be taking care of him, Grandpa or one of his siblings. He needed some routine and stability in his life. Kingston and Athena were too spontaneous to rely on, Ginny was typically off with her friends, and Jay for the longest time was too young, so he made his own routine for everything.

Romeo put his empty bags in his closet and changed into swimming trunks, a t-shirt and his flip-flops. He grabbed his sunglasses and headed downstairs. He heard the door slam and yelling.

"You're not listening to me, Dad! You're twisting my words around." Jay yelled from the living room.

"What's going on?" Romeo asked, looking up at Ginny.

"Let's just go to the beach." Ginny said pushing him to the door.

"I know what you're saying, Joshua!"

"No, Jay needs to come. He's gonna teach me how to surf." Romeo said, shaking his big sister off.

"No you don't! You over heard part of a phone conversation and automatically think that I hate you! It was just an answer to a question from a conversation that didn't concern you!" Jay yelled his fist clenched at his sides. He was shaking with anger.

"But you meant what you said!"

"Yes! Okay! Is that what you want! I hate having two dads. Is that what you want? You want me to say that. I'll scream it. I hate having two dads! I hate the stares! I hate the comments! I hate the grief at get at school because my dads are gay! I get picked on! Everyone says I am because of you! And is it so fucking bad that I want a mom?"

Kurt smacked Jay across the mouth, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. Jay crumpled, all the anger rushing out of him.

"Okay! That's enough! Both of you!" Blaine said, stepping in and pushing them apart.

"I hate you." Jay said through his teeth, the anger and despise clear in his voice.

"Joshua Zechariah, go to your room." Blaine said, pushing him towards the door.

Jay ran out of the room and up the stairs. Romeo watched Jay wipe his eyes with his wrist. He turned back to the living room. Blaine was standing close to Kurt, holding his head in his hand, talking quietly.

"Daddy?" he said timidly.

"Romeo, go play on the beach with the girls and Kingston." Blaine said, not looking away from Kurt.

Romeo didn't move. He watched Kurt push Blaine away and walk out the back door.

"D-dad?" Romeo asked his eyebrows furrowed.

Blaine turned around; he looked like he was about to cry. He walked over and scooped Romeo up, with a little struggle.

"You're getting big." He said, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"I know." Romeo said quietly. "Dad…is…is the way we live…is it wrong?"

"Oh, Romeo. No, no." he said, walking out on the front porch and sitting on the swing. "Daddy and Jay just had a little misunderstanding."

"So is it bad that I don't have a mom?"

"No. Love is two people who make each other happy. It doesn't have to be between a man and a woman. It can be two men like me and Daddy or two women."

"Like Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany?" he spoke up.

"Exactly."

"So, why is Jayjay mad?"

"Jayjay was talking on the phone to one of his friends and she asked what it was like to have to have two dads and if he wanted a mom. Jayjay told the truth, he would like to have a mom."

"Then why was he and Daddy yelling?"

"Daddy didn't understand what Jayjay meant by him saying he wanted a mom."

"Does he really hate Daddy?"

"No! No, baby, no." Blaine said, gripping Romeo's face, making him look at him. "Jay was just mad and when your mad you say things that you don't mean."

"I don't wanna go to the beach anymore." Romeo said climbing out of his dad's lap and walking slowly back inside.

Romeo looked out the window wall in his room. Ginny was lounging in a beach chair and Kingston and Athena were splashing around in the water. Romeo wanted to go down there and play with them, but he was too sad and confused for reasons he didn't understand.

He heard loud music blasting from Jay's room. He turned around and pushed the door open. Jay was lying on his side, his back to the door. Loud punk music was blasting from the speakers.

"Jayjay?" he asked, walking across the room and stood at the foot of the big bed.

Jay didn't respond. Romeo climbed on to the tall bed and crawled up to his older brother. He crawled under his arm and cuddled up to him, burying his face in the warmth of his black polo. Jay's arm tightened around him, pulling him closer.

"I don't hate him." Jay muttered. "But he hates me now. I know he does."

Romeo looked up at his big brother. He had a large, very visible red mark was on the side of his face, bruising purple and brown. He reached up tentatively and gently touched the bruise.

"Don't." Jay said, pushing his hand away.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, hugging his brother.

He shrugged, closing his eyes. His cheek was throbbing. It did hurt. He never expected his dad to be that strong. Jay was upset about what he had said to his father, but he was too mad to apologize him.

"Romeo, I'm sorry if me and Dad yelling upset you." He muttered.

"I'm confused."

"About."

"What you were saying. Dad explained it. But I don't get it. Why do you want a mom?"

"I'm fine with having Dad and Dad but—"

"We don't need a mom. Dad and Daddy do all the jobs a mommy would do. Daddy cleans and washes our clothes. Dad cooks and fixed the car and does the outside work. Daddy takes us shopping and buys the food. And both of them play with us and kiss our scrapes when we fall down."

"But there are things that a mom can do that a dad can't do."

"Like?"

"Comfort."

"Daddy does that."

"Me and Daddy haven't always been close."

"I know. But Dad comforts you."

"But I can't go to them saying I'm scared. I'm fifteen, I'm too old to be crying to my dads about being scared."

Romeo looked up at Jay, confusion written all over his face.

"When we stay the night at Uncle Finn and Auntie Quinn. Finny, Amber, and Trevor and go to Auntie Quinn when they're scared, and they're older then me."

"Daddy comforts me when I'm scared. They let me sleep in the big bed with them." Romeo said.

"I don't think that would work for me, Rome."

"Athena does it sometimes."

Jay laughed loudly. "Athena can get away with anything by pouting and batting her eyes. She could get away with murder."

Romeo rested his head on the pillow, not knowing how to respond. "When Ginny gets scared—"

"When Ginny gets scared, it's always because of a movie, and that different, kiddo." He said, stroking Romeo's hair. "Sitting with Dad's arms around you during a scary movie is one thing. Going into their room because you had a nightmare is another thing. You don't know how lucky you have things. You're the baby. They wouldn't do anything to hurt you or scare you."

"They treat us all the same."

"No they don't. I'm the problem child. You guys are the perfect children for them. Smart, well behaved, into the same things they are."

"So be smart and well behaved and into the same things they are."

Jay hugged his little brother. "I wish it was that easy. But I'm not into clothes and musicals. I like punk rock and loud music. I have issues with school and my behavior. I can't just change them. And even if it made them happy, I wouldn't be happy."

"Be happy." Romeo said, tickling Jay.

Jay laughed and pushed him away.

"Can we go down to the beach now?" Romeo asked, sitting up.

He shook his head. "You can go without me. I'll be down later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go play with the twins. Have fun. Don't forget to put on sunscreen."

Romeo nodded, kissed Jay on the cheek and wandered out of the room.

Jay closed his eyes and tried to go of into his own world. It was hard without having the…help he usually had when they were at home. Just as he was forgetting about everything that had happened, someone knocked on the door. He looked over; Blaine was standing in the doorway.

"What?" he asked, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to his face.

Blaine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am mad at you for what you said to Kurt. But I know it was just a misunderstanding." Blaine started.

"Are you gonna lecture me?" Jay asked, sitting up.

"Not a harsh one."

"I don't need to be lecture. I know some of the shit I said was out of line, but I was mad and he had no right—"

"I know. I'm on your side about the start of the argument. But you really hurt him."

"Well he hurt me!" Jay yelled, pointing to his cheek.

Blaine opened his mouth to talk but Jay cut him off.

"I really, really don't need to or want to hear it, Dad. Okay, so can we please just let it go?" he asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll let it go after I say this. You need to talk to Kurt soon. I don't care when, but soon. Okay?" Blaine asked.

Jay didn't respond.

"Fine." He said hugging him gently. "Take a nap, relax, forget the anger. Can you do that?"

Jay nodded and dropped down on to his pillows. Blaine pulled Jay's black Converse sneakers off and covered him with the blanket at the foot of his bed.

"I love you. And he does too."

"I know…I love you too, Dad."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well...wasn't that...something. What did you guys think? About the fight? About the family relationships? About Jay's "help"? What do you thinks gonna happen? Are you surpized about the fight? Are you mad at someone because of the fight or what was said after the fight?_

_Please, please, please let me know what you think. I spent three days working on this chapter and I'm really proud of it._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Blaine hollered from the dinning room.

Athena and Ginny sauntered in from the living room wearing matching sundresses. The only difference was Ginny's was blue and Athena's was pink. Romeo climbed up from the basement game room and sat down at his place as the table. Kingston slid down the banister wearing skinny jeans and nothing else.

"Jay! Food! Come eat!" Blaine yelled, sitting down at the table.

"Where's Daddy?" Romeo asked, stabbing his fork into the pile of bow tie pasta and green sauce on his plate.

"Busy." Blaine said quickly.

"He's working, isn't he?"

"What do you expect? He's always working." Jay said, walking into the dinning room.

"It's your fault." Athena snapped slamming her glass soda down on the table so hard the orange soda sloshed out on to the table. Nobody made any attempt to clean it up.

"It's my fault that the princess of Wales wants one of his designs to wear to her mother's birthday party?" Jay asked, walking across the room to his seat. He stood behind the white painted wooden chair, his hands on the back, but didn't sit down.

"Joshua Zechariah Hummel-Anderson! You are a jerk!" Athena yelled jumping up and slamming her hands down on to the table, making it shake. "Don't you ever think about anybody other then yourself? We just got here and our vacation is already ruined! Because of you!"

Jay shook his head and ran out of the house, slamming the door so hard the house shook.

"Athena, was that necessary?" Blaine asked, pushing his barely touched plate away.

Athena gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"I need to go talk to him." he said, standing up.

"I'll do it!" Kingston volunteered, jumping up.

"Put a shirt on, it's raining." Blain said, dropping back into his seat. "And take him a jacket!"

Kingston walked outside pulling his shirt on with one of Jay's hoodies in his hand. Jay was sitting in the sand, halfway to the water.

The wind was blowing rather hard and the waves were crashing loudly. Lightning struck out over the water.

"Jay?" he said, standing a few feet behind him.

"Lemme alone." He muttered his face buried in his hands.

"No. I'm your brother, I can't leave you alone." He said, draping the hoodie over Jay's shoulders. "Athena was out of line. Nobody thinks what she said except her."

"King, it's true." Jay said, putting his arms though the sleeves of his hoodie and hugging his knees tightly.

Kingston dropped down in the wet sand beside his little brother. "We don't…I don't. Blame you for the fight you had with dad. I understand the wanting a mom thing. We always want what we can't have."

Jay laughed dryly.

"I had that same fight with Dad when I was about your age. The girls had it too…about a year and a half before we did though."

Jay thought for a moment, not fully understanding why the girls would be mad about not having a mom.

"Oh…gross." Jay muttered.

Kingston laughed. "I doubt Romeo will have the fight though. He lives in his own world and since he saw your fight…it won't be needed to be done…Dad will be mad for a few days, then things will simmer down to normal. You'll talk it through and…you'll be good."

"Our fight was different though…it's been building since I was twelve and I asked to go to a Breaking Benjamin concert instead of _Wicked_."

"What do you mean?" Kingston asked, utterly confused.

"I'm not like him…I'm not into the who musicals and show choir bullshit. I like punk music and rock bands. If I didn't know that I was Dad and Dad's son, I would swear I was Uncle Puck's."

"Jay, he loves you—"

"Not as much as he loves you or Romeo!" Jay snapped.

"Jay." He tried, but wasn't sure where to go with the thought. It was obvious that Kurt cared more about the other kids then Jay.

"Can you just leave me alone?" he asked, slipping his hand in to his hoodie pocket.

"These fell out of your pocket." Kingston held out his palm. On it sat a red metal hitter, a pack of Marlboro Reds and a Zippo lighter with a shark mouth on the side.

Jay jumped up and grabbed them. "Don't get 'em wet…don't tell Dad. I mean I could be doing a lot worse."

"Where do you get this shit?" Kingston asked as Jay shoved his things in his pocket.

"People." Jay said, walking off.

"Jay, where are you going?" he asked, walking after him.

Jay glared at him over his shoulder and kept walking along the water, the waves soaking his shoes and jeans. Kingston followed him, trying to keep up with Jay's quick steps.

Jay dropped down in the sand under a rock overhang.

"Go away, Kingston." Jay said, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket.

Kingston dropped down in the sand beside him. "I'm not gonna let you wander around high when a storm is coming."

"Over protective git. I'll be fine. Go back home." Jay growled, putting a cigarette between his lips.

"Those things will kill you." Kingston said as Jay lit up.

He looked at his brother and blew smoke in his face. "Good."

Kingston shook his head and stood up. "There's just no getting to you is there? You only hear what you want to hear."

"I hear everything that you have just said. You're worried I'm gonna get hurt because I'm gonna get high alone during a storm, which I'm not gonna do." Jay said, standing up. "I just want a cigarette. And you said cigarettes would kill me. I know. But I'm not smoking three at a time. You had the same fight I had with Dad. You don't think that Dad hates me. I know what you're saying. It is getting to me. I've just heard it all from Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Gin. She's the one who buys me the cigarettes. You can go now. I'll be home soon."

Kingston shook his head and walked off.

Kingston slid down on to the couch next to Blaine and pulled his wet t-shirt off.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

Kingston shrugged. "He's convinced Dad hates him."

"Where is he?" Blaine asked, standing up.

"He'll be back soon. Just let him have some time."

A few minutes later the door slammed and Jay ran up the stairs. Blaine stood up and headed up the stairs after him. He knocked gently on Jay's door.

"No one's home." Jay sighed.

Blaine pushed the door open. Jay was standing by his bed slowly getting dressed. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

"Joshua, are you okay?" Blaine asked, walking across the room.

"Did you talk to Kingston?" he asked.

Blaine lied down next to his middle son and covered them with the thin comforter.

"Your father doesn't hate you," he said, wrapping his arm around Jay's shoulders.

He laughed dryly. "Dad isn't aggressive. He has never once before hit any body else. But he hit me."

"Let me see your cheek." He said, gripping Jay's jaw.

He turned his head and inspected Jay's cheek. The bruise was a weird yellowish purple.

"You'll be fine." He said, before kissing the bruise gingerly.

Jay buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. "You're avoiding my question."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Dad…I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." Jay's voice broke as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Josh, you are not a disappointment at all."

"I don't fit in with this family."

"Every family has a black sheep."

"I don't wanna be the black sheep…Can we go home, please?"

"Baby, you know we can't do that."

"I don't wanna be here anymore."

Blaine sighed. "Okay…Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go to sleep, because it's late and you need the rest. I'll stay with you if you want. Then we'll wake up, have breakfast with the family and see how we feel. If you still want to leave, you and me can get on a plane and fly back to Lima. We can spend the day together at home if you'd like. You'll spend the rest of the week with Uncle Finn and Auntie Quinn and I'll come back here. Sound like a plan?"

"Why can't you stay with me in Lima?" Jay asked, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"It's a family vacation, Daddy, the twins, Ginny and Romeo will want me here."

"But I'm part of the family and I won't be here. And I'll need you in Lima." He sobbed.

"We'll see in the morning, fair enough. If you decide you need to go home, I'll go with you and decide from there if I'll stay."

Jay nodded, sobbing too hard to talk.

"Josh, you're going to start hyperventilating, stop." Blaine wrapped his arms around his son and rubbed his back gently. "You're gonna be fine okay."

* * *

><p>Romeo tossed and turned under his covers, trying hard to find a comfortable position, but couldn't. The day's events played over and over again in his head. The fights, the yelling, the tears, Daddy hitting Jayjay. Romeo didn't like it one bit. Even though Dad and Jay had both explained it, he couldn't understand why Jayjay wanted a Mommy so badly. They had Dad and Daddy who loved them and if they needed a woman for any reason there were all their aunties and cousins.<p>

Romeo sighed and kicked his covers off. He picked up his stuffed dragon and walked down the hallway. He could hear quiet music coming from Ginny's room. Athena's door was open, so she was probably in Kingston's room. He heard crying coming from Jayjay's room.

Romeo didn't like it when people were sad, especially his family. Jayjay was the worst. It was really hard to get Jayjay upset and even harder to get him to cry. Today he had cried more then once. Romeo wanted to go into Jayjay's room and fix it so he wouldn't cry anymore.

He was about to push open the door when he heard Dad's voice on the other side. He let go of the doorknob and continued walking to where he was originally going.

Daddy and Dad's bedroom was dark. Half the bed was made; the other half Daddy was in. He looked lonely in the big bed by himself.

Romeo threw his dragon on to the bed and climbed up. The bed was very tall, Dad had to climb into it. And Romeo, even at thirteen was barely four foot five.

He picked up his dragon and crawled under the covers, cuddling up to Daddy.

"Couldn't sleep?" Daddy asked, rubbing his back gently.

"No. My mind is working too much."

"Paint it out in the morning…that usually helps." Daddy yawned.

"Do you hate Jayjay, Daddy?" Romeo blurted out.

"Go to sleep, hun." He said.

That was weird. Daddy never ignored the questions he asked, unless the answer was mean or would hurt his feelings. Maybe Daddy really did hate Jayjay. Or maybe he hated that Romeo was being so curious.

Romeo leaned into the pillows, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of red bricks.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well, what do you think? Have your opnions changed? Have your views on the characters changed? What do you think of their personalities? What about Kurt?_

_Okay, I'm not trying to make Kurt the bad guy. You'll see what's going on with him later. Does anyone have any ideas about why Kurt is acting like that?_

_I will be writing a few stories that intertwine with this. I have created a whole cast of next generation glee. I have the Hummel-Anderson's (ovbiously), the Hudson's, the Puckerman's, the Chang's, the Karofsky's (you'll be really, really proud of Dave when you learn about his family), the Evans, the Pierce-Lopez's (you'll also be proud of Santana), the Corcorans, but not Abrams, sorry. I couldn't think of anyone to put him with. He's not dead. He just moved out of Lima to be the next Steve Jobs. They all have kids and I am very proud of them._

_I'll probably start creating those new stories, involving the other glee familes, as soon as Jay and Blaine head back to Lima. Would you guys be intrested in reading the other next generation stories?_

_Please, please, please answer my question. I really want to know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
